ImmortalTogether
by AllianceN7
Summary: The Doctor meets his newest companion. But what happens when an old one is in trouble and his whole world is turned upside down?


She was standing in her flat, when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around to see a phone box had suddenly appeared. A man with brown hair and a pinstripe suit comes out and says "Oh, hello! I'm the Doctor!"

"Um..Hello, I am Amanda, what are you doing in my flat?"

"Oh, erm, I... don't... know, really." he says. "To tell you the truth, I'm not the best driver."

"You drive a police box?" she said looking past the doctor and over to the box.

"Uhm, y-yeah?" he says.

"Okay...What's going on?" She said with a half smile. "Who put you up to this?"

"Um, me? I guess? I don't know. What year is it again?" he asks.

She laughed. "Are you daft? Its 2013." She took a few steps back a little cautious of the doctor.

"Yeah, I was just wondering..." he says as he scratches the back of his neck.

"So...what now? How did you even get in here?" She said walking towards the phonebox.  
"I came from 1801." he says.

"1801? You came from the year 1801?" she said laughing. "Okay. Sure and I'm the Queen of England."

"I really did." he says as he points at the phonebox. "This is my time machine."

She gave him a quizzical look and walked over to the box. "Time machine?"

She pushed on the door and peered inside. "Wait..." She stepped back and walked around the box. "No...Thats impossible."

"Bigger on the inside? No, really?" he says, sarcastically.

She stepped fully inside the policebox looking around. "But... How?" Her body vibrated with excitement. She had spent the past 21 years of her life wondering if there was more out there than what she had seen and now here she was standing inside of a time machine! "Who are you?"

"Like I said, I'm the Doctor." he repeats.

"Just the doctor?"

"Yes." he says.

"Ok Doctor, prove it." She said staring at him

"Prove what?" he says.

"Prove to me that its a time machine." She said looking around the inside of his time machine.

"Alright." he says, going over to the center column. "Close the door, please."

She closes the door and walks over to stand beside the doctor. Finally stopping to look at him she realized he was gorgeous.

"Where are we going Doctor?" she asked still skeptical of the whole time machine thing.

"1801." he says as he flips some switches.

She leaned up against the wall, feeling confident that he was pulling her chain, and waited for him to stop 'piloting' the time machine. "So what do you call your time machine? You must have a name for it."

He looks at her. "It's called the TARDIS." he says.

"TARDIS?" she asked. "What an odd name." She said running her hand up and down the wall. "Its beautiful though, It's pretty impressive work, did you build this?"

"No, it was more... given... to me..." he says with many pauses.

"Are there more of these?"

She walked closer to the doctor. She couldn't seriously be believing this crap could she? Its true, she wanted nothing more than to travel through time, but its not real, is it?

"Yeah, but... I'd rather not talk about it..." he says, opening the doors. "Here we are, 1801."

She walked over to the doors and stepped outside. Her jaw dropped when she saw London, but it wasn't the same, it was older, 200 years older. "No way." She glanced at the Doctor, jaw still agape.

He smiles at you, but then he gets a puzzled look on his face. "Wait," he says. "Something's wrong..." he says.

"What?" she said looking around. "Seems fine to me."

"That's the problem..." he says "Everything is absolutely fine!"

"And that is a problem why?" She said glancing up at the doctor.

"Because nothing NEVER happens!" he says, stepping outside. "Let's look for trouble. Allons-y!" he is off running.

She took off behind him "Wait!" she said "Where are we going?" She had to run extra hard to keep up with the doctor's long legs. By the time he had stopped, she was exhausted. "Was that completely necessary?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"I don't know. I guess there's just-" Suddenly, there's a shadow on the wall, and the Doctor runs the other direction.

'Not again' She thought to herself. "Doctor!" she said once again taking off after him.

He shushes you. "They'll know I'm here." he whispers.

"Who?" she whispered crouching behind the Doctor.

"They're called 'daleks'." he says. "Let's just say they don't like me, so we should run." he bolts off.

Wanting to see the, what did he call them, Daleks, she leaned forward to look around the corner. When she spotted one, she gasped, was it an alien? Were alien's real? What else was real? Werewolves? Vampires? Ghosts? She continued to watch the Dalek not realizing the Doctor was no longer beside her. "Doctor?" she asked turning to look for him. "Doctor!?" she said louder.

He is unable to hear her, but the daleks do. "DOCTOR? DOCTOR?" they keep saying.

She turns around and suddenly she is staring a Dalek in the 'face'. She screams "HEEEELLLLPP! DOCTOR!"

There is a loud horn sound. The daleks are distracted, rotating around from the awful noise.

The moment the Dalek is distracted. Amanda takes off running back the way she had came with the Doctor. Running as fast as she can she didn't have time to see the Dalek roll out in front of her path. She blacked out when her head hit the pavement.

The Doctor is hiding behind a pillar close to where she is. He hears the noise and turns around and a dalek is staring at him. "DOCTOR, WE MEET AGAIN AT LAST!" one of them says. "What happened to her?" the Doctor asks, then pulls out the horn he used earlier. "Off with you!" he says, pressing the button as he proceeds to drag her into the TARDIS.

Where was she? How long had she been out? She slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was back in the TARDIS. "Doctor?" she said trying to sit up. As she tried to lift herself up she became dizzy. She decided to lie back down.

"Oh, good, you're awake." he says with a smile.

"What happened?" she said looking up at him.

"You got tripped by a dalek." he says.

"Yes. I remember that." She said. "How did you get me out of there?"

He pulls out the horn.

"Please don't demonstrate." She said putting a hand to her head. "My head hurts."

"I can see why." he says.

"So much for a first date right?" She asked him trying to make light of the situation.

He grins as embarrassment swells up in his face.

"Does this happen a lot?" She asked. "How many other girls have you almost killed showing them you little toy." She meant for it to be a joke, but she could see immedietly she had pushed a sensitive button.

He frowns and takes a deep breath, then says "Well, are you almost recovered?"

"Yes." she said frowning. 'Who was this man?' she thought to herself. She made a decision that she was going to find out. "What do we do now?"

"Not sure." he says. "Well, we know that it has to do with the daleks, and that's never good."

"So. Do we stop them? Do we run away?" She slowly stood up holding onto he Doctor to steady herself.

"They're never quite 'stopped'." he says. "So, I guess running is our only option."

"You don't seem like the type to run away from danger." She said realizing she was still holding on to him. She looked up at him. He had beautiful eyes, and, boy, could he pull off a pinstripe suit.

"It's okay to run away when there's something to run away from." he says with all seriousness.

"And you Doctor, what do you run from?"

"Oh, lots of stuff." he says. "Just with daleks, there's one thing to remember." he says, then taps the bridge of his nose.

"And what is that?" she said tapping his nose in mock return.

"The eye stalk." he says. "Of course, I'm not one to be violent, so that's just for emergencies."

She walked around the TARDIS, attempting to rid herself of the pain in her head. She noticed a blue leather jacket resting on the railing. She touched it, then picked it up observing it. Definitely a girls jacket. "Bring a lot of girls on board Doctor?"

"Erm, yeah, I suppose." he says.

She noticed him frown. "What was her name?" she asked kindly, hoping he would open up and talk. It seemed like he needed a friend to lean on for advice.

He says nothing and looks down.

"You really should talk to someone Doctor. I'ts not good for you to keep things bottled up." She touched his arm. "Who is she?"

"... She was Rose." he says. He looks as if he's about to cry.

"What happened to her?" She asked never taking her hand off his arm.

"She... got sucked into another dimension..." he says.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's alive, but... I can never see her again." he says.

"I'm sorry." She met his gaze and saw tears falling from his eyes. "You cared a lot for her, didn't you?" She didn't expect an answer, she didn't need one, she could tell by the look on his face that he loved this woman. "I'm sure she cared for you too. And I'm sure if she wanted to see you again, I'm sure she would find a way, no matter how impossible you think it is. Love is more powerful than any other force in the galaxy. I can guarantee that and I haven't seen half of what I am sure you have seen."

"Well, then," he says. "Let's find out what to do here."

"I thought we were running." she said.

"You can't run away forever." he says. "You have to take action, because if you don't, the daleks rule the world and many people die, so we're going to try to stop them."

"So then Doctor, what do we do?" I said standing at attention.

"I'm not sure yet. We still have to see why they're here." he says as he opens the door.

Amanda followed close behind the doctor, making sure to not lose him again. "Do you see any?" she asked. "In fact, do you even see any people? Where is everyone?"

"Maybe the daleks have already taken action. They probably fled." he says. He walks out.

"Their dead?" she said, slowly becoming more terrified.

"Some of them, probably. Whoever doesn't obey them gets killed."

"That's horrible." she said. "Where are they from? Why do they want to kill us?"

"They're from a planet called Skaro, and yes, they probably do want to kill us."

"Why do they want you so badly?" she asked as they continued to sneak through alleyway after alleyway.

"I'm a Timelord, the last Timelord. We had this... war, and now they want to kill me." he explains.

"A Timelord." she repeated. "Doctor, the Timelord." She smiled trying to cheer him up.

He looks at her with a grin and jokingly says "Amanda, the human."

"Where do we go?"

"Somewhere." he says.

"Keeping secrets, are we?" She playfully swatted his arm as he continued to lead her through even more alleyways.

"No, I seriously haven't got an idea where we're going." he says.

"Well, don't you think we should stop and figure out where to go, before we have ended up in Cardiff and realized we needed to go the opposite direction?"

"Nah, that takes all the fun out of it."

She sighed. She never would have guessed that when she woke up this morning that she would be traveling through time and fighting aliens. In the back of her mind, she hoped the Doctor would let her stay with him. She didn't have a family, nor did she have any friends that would miss her. "Doctor. Is it always this exciting with you?"

"I don't really think of this as 'exciting', but, yeah, I guess." he says with a smile.

"What do you consider it?"

"It's the closest thing I get to 'normal'."

"Why would you want to be normal?" she asked confused. "I've lived a normal life, and this is way better, by a milestone!"

"Well," he says. "It's not like everything else is as quiet and calm as this. Usually someone may have-" They come to the end of the alleys and find a line of people and some daleks. "YOU WILL OBEY!" one of them is saying to a person who has stepped out of line. "EXTERMINATE!" the dalek says, as he zaps the person with a laser.

Amanda was about to scream when she felt the doctor put his hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Pulling the doctors hand down she whispered. "What do we do?"

"Just stay calm," he whispers. "I can handle this." he says as he walks over to the daleks.

"Doctor, no, wait." she called after him, but he was already way ahead of her. She kept watch as he approached the Daleks.

"Oi, what's going on here?" the Doctor calls out.

*The lead dalek turned to face the doctor* DOCTOR! YOU DARE TO DISOBEY!

"Why are you here? Are you going to fail at ruling the world again?" he teases.

WE WILL PREVAIL! YOU CANNOT STOP US DOCTOR!

"Have you forgotten about all the other times I have?"

WE DID NOT HAVE OUR SECRET WEAPON!

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" he asks.

WE HAVE YOUR FEMALE! WE WILL KILL HER IF YOU DO NOT OBEY!

"That's impssib-" *sudden flashback* "Oh my God... you? Show her to me." he says.

*The lead dalek turned to a wall and projected a video of the girl.* YOU SEE DOCTOR! OBEY OR SHE DIES!

FOLLOW! *The Dalek turned and led the doctor to a building several blocks away.* INSIDE!

He looks inside to make sure, then goes inside.

THIS WAY! *The Dalek leads her down a hallway and into a room on the right.

"Doctor..." she said looking at him through the cages bars

"Rose!" he says, running to her.

"Why are you here?" she asked him, tears running down her face.

"I won't let you die..." he says.

"Don't you dare do something stupid for me." She said grabbing his hands and planting kisses on each one. "I can handle myself. You just do what you do best."

"But it's not for you, it's for me." he says, holding in tears.

"I won't die. I promise, just kill them, kill them once and for all. I will be here when you get back. They can't hurt me."

"I'm not killing anybody. I just... want you to live."

"If you don't, they will only keep on destroying everything you care about."

"I won't let them, though. I just-I..." tears stream down his face.

"I wont die." she said sternly. "Look at me. They can not hurt me."

*The lead dalek moved up behind the doctor* ENOUGH!

"You're right. They-"

MAKE YOUR CHOICE DOCTOR! OBEY OR THE FEMALE DIES!

"I'm not letting you do this." he says.

She was angry right then. He didn't understand. He was so stubborn. She couldn't die. They couldn't kill her. Why wouldn't he just listen to her. "He will not obey!" she yelled.

He looks back at her. "I-I am not going to let you tell anyone what to do no matter what." he says.

*The dalek turned to face Rose* THEN THE FEMALE WILL BE EXTERMINATED!

Rose closed her eyes. She thought of her doctor and her love for him, letting her love fill her body. She heard the Dalek yell EXTERMINATE! When the beam hit her, she felt her body go hot. Everything went bright and suddenly the Daleks were gone.

"ROSE!" he shouts in fear.

"I'm alright doctor." She said materializing behind him.

"What's going on?!"

"I told you they couldn't hurt me." she said. "When the Daleks first captured me. I made one angry, told him that his plan was folly and he sent me for extermination by their leader. "When they placed me at the base of their leader, I just thought of you and how much I loved you and how I would die to keep you safe. When they shot and killed me! They forever bound me to this world as StarDust. I am immortal , and have powers. My love for you created a new species. I am alive and dead and..." she disappeared and reappeared. "I am everywhere."

"... Immortal?"

"Yes. But there is a catch..." she said sounding a little sad.

"What is it?" he says, worried.

"Lets get back to the TARDIS. I'll explain there." she said turning to leave the building.

They walk over and stop when they reach Amanda.

"Doctor! Thank God your alright!" She said hugging him. When she saw Rose, she knew immedietly who she was. There was no need for introductions. This was Rose Tyler, the love of his life.

They walk through the alleys together.

Amanda didn't want to go home, not after all she had seen today, but with Rose, the Doctor wasn't going to want to keep her too, would he?

"What about the daleks? They don't give up easily." he says.

"They are gone." Rose said. "I literally "exterminated" them." "They wont come back doctor. Not here, not in this timeline."

"Time isn't a line..." he mumbles.

"What?" Amanda says

"Time isn't a line. Its actually a big ball of wibley wobley, timey wimey, stuff." Rose and the Doctor said in unison.

"Timey wimey stuff huh?" Amanda asked

"Yeah, cycling around to different... things."

"Okay." Amanda said rolling her eyes. They reached the TARDIS and locked themselves inside.

The Doctor walks over to the center column and flips some switches.

"Doctor." Rose says. "About that catch..."

"Oh, yeah..." he says with sadness. "What is it?"

"I am only bound to this world, this year." she said. "Now I can leave, but I wont be the same."

"What do you mean you 'won't be the same'?"

She touched the TARDIS core. "See, the only way I can leave is if I bind with another living thing." She closed her eyes listening to the hum of the TARDIS. "If I become one with the TARDIS, I can leave, but I will forever be just that, the TARDIS, I can communicate and I would have my memories, but I could never leave here or materialize into this form."

"But... no! I-I can fix this! Just, erm..."

She grabbed his hand. "There is nothing you can do. I made my choice. Now we can be together forever, forever connected, forever traveling through time and space." She smiled, she knew in her heart it wouldn't be the same. She would be stuck as the TARDIS while he went out and saved the world.


End file.
